Bloody Paint
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: AU. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba meraba corak itu dengan ujung jarinya. Seketika kulitnya merasakan tekstur yang berbeda. Kalau ini bukan cat, lalu.. apa?


**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate :**

**T**

**.**

**Main Chara :**

**Hinata H. & Sai**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Mystery/ Hroror**

**.**

**AU**

**.**

**WRNING!  
**

**Don't read if you don't like!**

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Bloody Paint © Nay Akanaru**

**Summary :**

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba meraba corak itu dengan ujung jarinya. Seketika kulitnya merasakan tekstur yang berbeda. Ini… bukan cat. Lalu… apa?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 25 Oktober 2009**

Bangunan-bangunan tinggi nan kokoh tetap berdiri tegak walaupun angin sudah berkali-kali ingin menghantamnya. Jalan-jalan yang lenggang mulai dipadati oleh para pejalan kaki dari yang muda hingga yang tua untuk menikmati suasana sore hari. Anak-anak kecil berlarian disepanjang pinggiran jalan sambil tertawa riang. Disudut tikungan, sekelompok gadis remaja berseragam tengah mengerumuni sebuah toko. Sesekali ada pula beberapa pengendara sepeda yang melintas.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kepindahannya. Konoha, sebuah kota tua yang tidak terlalu besar namun terkenal akan keindahannya juga sebagai di wilayah negara Jepang ternyata memiliki pesonanya tersendiri dibandingkan kota Ame yang selalu hujan atau Suna yang selalu membuat matanya kelilipan akibat wilayahnya yang berpasir. Tamannya yang hijau, udaranya yang sejuk, bangunan yang megah, juga kastil-kastil dengan arsitektur yang mewah. Dan ia telah memiliki satu kebiasaan baru sejak tinggal di kota ini, Konoha Library. Merupakan tempat yang rutin ia kunjungi setiap sore hari, sejak kepindahannya di kota ini tentunya.

Perpustakaan dengan gedung tiga lantai yang memiliki ratusan ribu buku, ruang baca, ruang diskusi, juga ruang yang digunakan untuk berbagai pertemuan-pertemuan penting. Selain itu ada pula sebuah aula yang biasa digunakan sebagai galeri ketika diadakan pameran karya seni setiap tiga bulan sekali. Begitulah informasi yang didapatnya dari Yamanaka Ino, teman kuliahnya sekaligus putri pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka Shop yang terletak di sebelah apartemennya.

Langkah kakinya memasuki pagar pembatas yang menjulang tinggi dengan cat berwarna hitam yang semakin menambah kesah megah gedung ini. Rerumputan hijau mennghampar luas sepanjang jalan kecil menuju bangunan tiga lantai tersebut. Kaca-kaca jendelanya yang tinggi terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu kayu besar berdaun dua yang tingginya hampir mencapai dua meter menyambut kedatangannya ketika ia telah melewati beberapa undakan di bagian depan.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Ramai. Seramai-ramainya sebuah perpustakaan, tidak sampai seramai ini bukan? Tetapi bukan berarti Konoha Library selalu sepi pengunjung. Tentu saja selalu banyak pengunjung yang datang ke gedung ini terutama para pelajar, tetapi..

kali ini berbeda.

"Selamat sore, Hyuuga-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita muda berambut biru menyapanya dengan ramah sambil tersenyum. Ia terlihat anggun dengan balutan blazer hitamnya serta hiasan bunga putih yang menggelung rambutnya. Mungkin memang itulah seragam para pegawai di gedung ini.

"S-saya ingin mengembalikan buku ini," sang gadis Hyuuga menyerahkan tiga buah buku dengan judul yang berbeda yang langsung diperiksa oleh wanita berambut biru di hadapannya. Ia terus memandang sekelilingnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "A-ano, Konan-san, mengapa disini ramai sekali?"

"Oh, besok kami akan kembali mengadakan pameran," jawab Konan seraya menggoreskan sesuatu di atas buku tebalnya sambil sesekali membolak-balikkan buku yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh salah satu pengunjungnya ini.

"Pameran? Pameran apa?" gadis Hyuuga menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Konoha's Art And Culture Exhibition. Pameran yang sudah menjadi tradisi di kota ini sejak dahulu dan diselenggarakan setiap tiga tahun sekali. Mungkin besok akan lebih ramai lagi karena banyak turis yang akan datang."

"Be-benarkah? Apa aku bisa datang?"

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga-san. Pameran ini terbuka untuk umum."

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 26 Oktober 2009**

Kehidupan seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal jauh dengan orang tua ternyata tidak seburuk yang Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. Terutama ayahnya yang dulu menentangnya mati-matian ketika ia memilih jurusan art and culture kini justru menjadi orang yang paling mendukungnya. Ditambah dengan kepindahannya di Konoha yang merupakan kota pusat seni dan kebudayaan klasik yang terkenal.

Sekilas ia melirik jam tangan kesayangannya dan langsung berlari menuju tempat favoritnya, Konoha Library.

Halaman depan perpustakaan sudah sangat ramai ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Tidak hanya warga setempat, bahkan para turis yang mungkin dari berbagai negara turut mendatangi pameran yang hanya diadakan tiga tahun sekali itu. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya.

"Aa..Konan-san,"

"Oh, Hyuuga-san. Selamat datang," wanita berambut biru itu menyapa Hinata seraya tersenyum ramah. "Silakan melihat-lihat, mari lewat sini,"

Sementara Konan menunjukkan jalan, ia mengekori Konan dari belakang sambil melihat-lihat sekeliliingnya. Ramai sekali, gumamnya. Seistimewa itukah pameran ini?

Kini ia semakin merasa beruntung akan kepindahannya ke Konoha. Mungkin kalau pameran ini diadakan setahun sekali akan berbeda, tapi hey! Ini tiga tahun sekali! Betapa beruntungnya ia.

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 27 Oktober 2009**

Siang ini cuaca agak mendung dan tidak secerah biasanya. Mungkin akan hujan, pikirnya. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah cafetaria di kampusnya. Namun cafetaria yang sudah sangat ramai itu justru semakin bertambah ramai ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya di sana. Semua mata menuju ke arahnya seperti bertanya-tanya dan kagum dan ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Jadi itu nyata eh?"

"Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan wajah itu,"

"Ini... Fantastik!"

"Benar-benar kebetulan yang tak terduga,"

Bisikan-bisikan semacam itulah yang ia dengar ketika ia memandang sekeliling mencari meja yang masih kosong, namun sayangnya semuanya telah terisi penuh. Sementara semua mata tetap tertuju padanya. Merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana ini, ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri saja. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sesosok tubuh menabraknya, atau ia yang menabrak?

"Go-Gomen, aku sedang buru-buru!" ucapnya cepat tanpa memandang orang di hadapannya.

"Cepat sekali eh, Hinata?"

"I-Ino! Aa.. tempatnya sudah penuh, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat lain?" tanyanya.

"Oke!"

"A-APA?" sontak matanya membulat, memandang lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku serius, Nona Hyuuga. Kapan aku berbohong padamu eh? Benar-banar kebetulan yang mengejutkan! Aku hampir tak percaya kalu tidak melihatnya sendiri," sementara si lawan bicaranya memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kukira kau sudah tahu, maksudku kemarin kau datang ke pameran itu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat lukisan itu, Ino!" Ia memandang keluar jendela dari tempat duduknya. Hujan. Terpaksa ia harus menundanya sampai besok. Ya, harus! Aku harus melihatnya secara langsung.

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 28 Oktober 2009**

_Ia sudah memulai melukis sejak berumur lima tahun, dan mendapat banyak penghargaan saat usianya berusia tiga belas tahun, mendapat julukan 'The Master' karena karya-karyanya yang memukau ketika berusia dua puluh tahun._

Jenius.

Saking jeniusnya sampai-sampai ia merinding ngeri karenanya.

Himura Sai. Meninggal tiga puluh tahun yang lalu di usianya yang ke dua puluh tiga. Seandainya ia masih hidup pun usianya dengan Himura Sai sangat terlampau jauh. Tapi... Kenapa bisa?

Ia memandangi sesosok gadis dalam lukisan itu, seolah memandang dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah kaca. Kulit putih yang tidak terlalu pucat, potongan rambut berwarna campuran antara ungu kebiruan yang menjuntai sampai sebatas pinggang, potongan poni rata sederhana yang membingkai wajahnya, juga-

mata itu. Mata berwarna kelabu pucat khas Hyuuga, Setahunya hanya keturunan Hyuuga seperti dirinya-lah yang memiliki warna mata yang seperti itu.

The Moon.

Cantik. Satu kata itu yang melintas di kepalanya. Gadis dalam lukisan yang mirip dengan dirinya itu mengenakan kimono putih yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya, wajahnya menengadah memandang bulan pucat.

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 29 Oktober 2009**

T-H-E-(space)-M-O-O-N-(space)-H-I-M-U-R-A-(space)-S-A-I-

(Enter)

Layar monitor menunjukkan hasil pencarian setelah ia menunggu beberapa saat. Ia milai menelusuri satu persatu artikel yang ada disana. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Himura Sai dan The Moon, baru pertama kali ini ia mendengarnya.

Pelukis lokal kah?

**'The Moon : Sebuah Master Piece Yang Tersembunyi'**

**'The Master Himura Sai'**

**'Penemuan The Moon'**

Satu-persatu ia buka artikel yang menurutnya menarik.

_...The Moon pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang petugas kebersihan di gudang bawah tanah Konoha Library yang dulunya adalah tempat tinggal seorang pelukis legendaris Himura Sai yang meninggal tiga puluh tahun yang lalu..._

_...namun diusiannya yang masih sangat muda itu ia harus mengidap kanker jantung dan meninggal pada usia dua puluh tiga pada tanggal 31 Oktober..._

_...sampai saat ini The Moon masih menyimpan misteri. Di duga, The Moon adalah karya terakhir yang diselesaikan oleh Himura Sai sebelum ia meninggal…_

Karya terakhir eh? Bukankah karya terakhirnya itu yang berjudul 'Snow In Spring'?

_...dan sejak saat itu, walikota Konoha memutuskan untuk mengadakan pameran menjelang tanggal 31 Oktober setiap tiga tahun sekali sebagai bentuk penghormatan terhadap karya-karya Himura Sai..._

_...The Moon pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang petugas kebersihan Konoha Library pada tahun 2005. Menurut kesaksian, lukisan itu ditemukan di salah satu ruangan di Konoha Library. Namun lukisan itu sempat menghilang setelah terjadi gempa pada malam 29 Oktober 2006 dan kembali di temukan di bawah reruntuhan rak-rak buku yang jatuh. Hanya lukisan ini yang selamat tanpa goresan sedikitpun…_

Hinata melirik jam digital di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. 23:45. 29 10 2009.

Tepat hari ini. Matanya kembali tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 30 Oktober 2009**

Ia melangkah perlahan, berharap tiada seorang pun yang menyadarinya berkeliaran ke luar rumah selarut ini. Jantungnya berdegup. Ia merasa gemetar. Entah karena angin malam yang cukup untuk membuat menggigil atau karena sisi lain Konoha yang terlihat berbeda ketika malam hari atau memang karena keduanya?

Dipikir-pikir sekali lagi pun, ini adalah keputusan ternekat yang pernah ada dalam pikirannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar seraya merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya, malam musim gugur benar-benar dingin. Ditambah angin yang sedari tadi terus berhembus memainkan rambut panjangnya. Kali ini ia mencoba melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

00:17.

Sekarang sudah memasuki 30 Oktober.

Ia memandangi sekeliling dan memutuskan untuk mengendap masuk melalui pintu pagar yang tak terkunci. Hitam. Gelap. Sunyi.

Inikah sisi lain kota Konoha yang 'berbeda'?

Bahkan gedung Konoha Library yang megah sekalipun terlihat menyeramkan baginya kali ini. Inikah pesona sebuah kota tua yang sesungguhnya?

Yang terpenting kali ini bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Ia sudah berputar-putar namun hasilnya nihil. Semua pintu terkunci rapat. Mungkin ia akan putus asa dan langsung pulang seandainya saja ia tidak mendengar suara berkerit.

Sontak ia menoleh dengan wajah penuh kengerian. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah daun jendela yang terbuka hingga menciptakan sebuah celah. Mungkin karena engselnya yang sudah tua sehingga mudah terlepas.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Hinata langsung memijak dinding yang untungnya terbuat dari batu sehingga mempermudah proses pemanjatannya untuk mencapai daun jendela yang cukup tinggi itu. Dengan segenap keberanian dan sedikit kenekatan yang ia ciptakan untuk dirinya, ia memandang sekeliling. Setelah dirasa aman, ia segera mencondongkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam celah. Namun sialnya ia kurang menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tubuhnya langsung jatuh berdebam menghantam lantai yang dingin.

Ia berusaha bangun sambil meringis dan mengusap-usap sikunya. Mata kelabunya melempar pandang ke sekeliling sambil membiasakan diri melihat dalam gelap. Hanya dengan berbekal sinar dari monitor handphone-nya ia berjalan menelusuri rak demi rak sambil meraba dalam kegelapan. Langkah kakinya menggema di antara ruangan yang penuh dengan buku. Hanya dia seorang, tiada yang lain. Dan hal ini pula yang membuat suasana bertambah mencekam.

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang tersamarkan oleh gelap.

Akhirnya.

Ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang membawanya menuju ruang bawah tanah, tempat dimana lukisan itu dipajang untuk pameran. Tetapi di luar dugaannya, justru tempat ini yang terasa lebih aneh dibanding ruang sebelumnya. Seperti-

-ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sini. Sesuatu yang janggal entah itu apa tengah menunggunya kini.

Sedikit lagi. Kini ia berjarak dua meter dari sang mahakarya. The Moon.

Jarak satu meter berhasil ia lewati. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

…_The Moon ditemukan di salah satu ruangan tersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah bersama seperangkat alat lukis yang berserakan di lantai…_

…_ya, ruangan penuh debu. The Moon berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan alat lukis yang berserakan di sekitarnya, cat tumpah yang sudah mengering di karpet, juga sebuah kursi yang seperti tergelimpang…_

Inikah The Moon?

Ia memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan seksama. Sapuan kuas yang halus. Warna-warna gelap dan pekat terlihat lebih mendominasi dengan latar setting malam hari dan bulan pucat. Tatapan mata sang gadis dalam lukisan yang terlihat sendu beserta kimono putihnya yang menjuntai panjang.

Tunggu eh?

Bila diperhatikan lebih jauh, kimono putih itu memiliiki corak aneh berwarna merah kecoklatan yang hampir terlihat hitam karena gelap.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba meraba corak itu dengan ujung jarinya. Seketika kulitnya merasakan tekstur yang berbeda. Ini…

Bukan cat. Lalu… apa?

Ia menelusuri jarinya lebih jauh, dan jemarinya telah melewati batas warna kimono dan beralih ke area bebatuan yang berwarna hitam gelap. Corak itu masih terasa, membentuk sebuah garis putus-putus yang agak memanjang. Kalau bukan cat, ini apa?

Darah.

Ya, darah. Himura Sai meninggal karena memiliki kanker jantung. Dan lukisan ini, ditemukan dalam keadaan berantakan di sebuah ruangan dengan aroma cat yang menguar dan kursi yang bergelimpang. Juga ada sapuan kasar kuas di sudut kiri bawah lukisan. Mungkinkah ia kehilangan nyawanya ketika lukisan ini hampir mencapai kesempurnaan?

Begitulah pikirnya. Juga artikel-artikel yang ia baca dari internet mengenai Himura Sai dan The Moon.

…_aku juga menemukan sebuah buku kecil bersampul hitam di antara tumpukan kuas yang berserakan, bila dilihat dari isinya mungkin semacam buku harian…_

…_aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannnya namun dengan tubuhku yang rapuh ini, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia, inspirasiku. Mata kelabunya yang pucat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada bulan yang bersinar pucat. Siapa namamu? Aku ingin tahu itu. Aku merasa seperti seekor burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar dan hanya bisa memandangmu dari balik jerujiku…_

"Si-siapa?"

Ketegangan seolah menyelubunginya. Ia merasa ketakutan tengah memeluknya. Darahnya berdesir, adrenalinnya berpacu semakin cepat ketika merasakan hawa dingin dan suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya.

"Akhirnya… kau… datang…"

"Kau…? Ini tidak mungkin," dengan cepat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sesosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat seperti mayat yang mungkin seumur dengannya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang terlihat beku.

"Ya, aku. Himura Sai. Dan kau…" pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. "Gadis dalam lukisanku. The Moon, sudah sempurna."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 31 Oktober 2009**

Hari kematian sang pelukis legendaris Konoha, Himura Sai. Juga…

Sang gadis dalam lukisan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan kehancuran sang master piece, The Moon yang seharusnya sudah hancur tertimpa reruntuhan rak buku pada saat gempa di malam 29 Oktober 2006 yang lalu.

.

* * *

**EPILOG**

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Hanabi, masih terpukul akan kepergian Hyuuga Hinata, kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Dan karena itulah kini ia mengurung diri dalam kamar apartemen Hinata tisak menghiraukan ketukan pintu dari ibunya yang cemas dan bujukan sabar ayahnya. Mereka tahu, Hanabi pasti merasa sangat tertekan.

Ia duduk di tepian ranjang yang masih terlihat rapi, hanya bantalnya yang tertumpuk di sudut. Tiba-tiba mata kelabu pucatnya menangkap sesuatu yang berkedip di bawah celah tumpukan bantal. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia langsung menyingkap tumpukan bantal itu dan mendapati laptop hitam milik kakaknya dalam keadaan stand by.

Masih dengan penasaran, ia menekan tombol power dan menunggu beberapa saat.

Ia membuka satu persatu taskbar dan menemukan sebuah artikel,

…_aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannnya namun dengan tubuhku yang rapuh ini, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia, inspirasiku. Mata kelabunya yang pucat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada bulan yang bersinar pucat. Siapa namamu? Aku ingin tahu itu. Aku merasa seperti seekor burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar dan hanya bisa memandangmu dari balik jerujiku. Aku hanya bisa mengabadikan sosokmu dalam lukisanku yang mungkin akan menjadi karya terakhirku. Namun lukisan ini tak akan pernah bisa selesai. Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya. Dokter telah memprediksikan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai dua bulan. Rasanya seperti menunggu suatu jemputan eh? Tetapi lukisan ini akan bisa sempurna ketika aku bertemu denganmu…_

* * *

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

**Give me review, please? :)**

**Nay Akanaru,**

**August 2010  
**


End file.
